


Glowing Light

by HelaFrankenstein



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, M/M, RotS AU, can't really write death scenes, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaFrankenstein/pseuds/HelaFrankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is watching the holo of the two Sith marching down the Temple halls, wondering. It couldn't be Anakin, the Anakin Skywalker he knows would never slaughter children. Or would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Light

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you - English isn't my mother tongue so there's probably tons and tons of grammar mistakes, which I apologize for.

   It will hurt.

   Obi-Wan knew it will. It was as clear as a day. He'll let himself be torn into thousands pieces and put back together again, but he has to see it with his own eyes. In the end he may be different. Empty. But he'll do it. Whatever he's going to see, he'll do it for Anakin.

   He was right.

   It hurt.

   Two dark, cloaked figures marched through the halls, one of them smaller and talking all the way. The other's head was bowed as he listened with rapture, always step behind the first one. Master and apprentice. Obi-Wan could almost see Anakin in the taller one, his posture so proud but doubtful at the same time. The Sith apprentice doubted his Master's words, but he was sure with himself. Obi-Wan could see his gloved hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber, a thread that the Master didn't take too seriously.

   Obi-Wan sighed. If only he could make Anakin so unbreakable. The boy was always worried but never told, he worried about their missions, he worried about Obi-Wan, he worried about not being good enough to be a Jedi. He worried more and more, until something snapped. He told Obi-Wan three weeks ago, about the people dying in his Force visions, about the people he couldn't save. It was half past eleven in the evening and Obi-Wan just returned from one of the endless Council meetings. He was too worn out to notice that the door to his apartment were open, but he could sense a great disturbance in the Force. At first, he thought that Anakin got drunk or something and came to crash in his old bedroom.That was when he heard the heartbreaking weep. Obi-Wan found the young knight in the middle of living room, curled on the ground, crying as a baby. He immediately lifted the boy to his feet and sat them both on the couch. "What happened? What is it, Anakin?" He asked again and again, cupped the boy's face in his palms, stroked his back, petted his soft hair, but Anakin didn't stop crying. The only word he choked out was "Obi-Wan" and he repeated it over and over. He wore himself off so much that he eventually fell asleep in Obi-Wan's arms. They were both cramped in the morning, Anakin's eyes were still red and puffy but he was finally able to vocalize his fears.

   Obi-Wan could remember every second of it. The crippling dread written on the boy's face. The way his cold hands shaked when he gripped Obi-Wan's. His sky-blue eyes pierced right through the older Jedi's soul. He made Obi-Wan promise something that couldn't be done.

   "If it's me, if I do all the terrible things, you'll have to stop me, Obi-Wan. You'll have to kill me."

   Obi-Wan would never do it. He watched the two Sith and the river of blood that trailed behind them, bodies scattered on the floor, familiar faces of Masters, padawans and knights smeared with blood. There were clone troopers marching through the halls, shooting at anything that as much as moved. The Jedi Temple wore red tonight.

   No, Anakin had to be wrong. He wouldn't change into something so evil. Obi-Wan refused to believe it. His sweet, kind, wild padawan would never commit such atrocities.

   The two Sith parted their ways - the Master dissapeared, but the apprentice continued in his bloody task.

   His insides clenching, Obi-Wan remembered kissing the boy's forehead in a desperate attempt to scare his fears away. Anakin let out a soft sigh, a single tear sliding down his face, a small reminder of the last night's downpour. "Master," he whispered in shaky voice. He watched Obi-Wan wide eyed, as if the older was Maker himself and his bottom lip trembled. Obi-Wan still felt the pulling in the centre of his chest. He shouldn't feel it, not towards Anakin of all the people. He shouldn't feel it at all, it was against everything Jedi believed, but the ache of longing was still there. He kissed the boy's eyelids, he kissed the boy's lips. Anakin made meek sounds, but Obi-Wan kissed them away. It was all kinds of wrong. They could be banished from the order for as much as thinking about things like these, but as long as the galaxy would exist, Obi-Wan knew he would never again taste a moment so heartbreaking and so perfect.

   From that moment, Obi-Wan took every chance he got to tell the boy how incredible he was, how great Jedi he was and how much Obi-Wan believed in him and loved him.

   He couldn't see Anakin's face among the fallen. Something cold sat itself behind his neck. What if- No! He cursed himself for even thinking about Anakin that way.

   The Sith on the holo just entered a new room. Obi-Wan could see about twenty younglings hidden in the farther corner. Oh no. There was a small boy standing up, watching the dark figure slack-jawed when a lightsaber buzzed to life. The boy backed away and Obi-Wan held his breath, sweaty palm covering his mouth.

   A red slash cut through the air, exploding in sparkles as it collided with a blue one. A flash of dark robes, a quick defense blow and three steps back. The youngling sit back to the rest of his friends, guarded by one very determined Anakin Skywalker currently in a defense stance. Obi-Wan found himself gasping for air, relieved. He knew it. Anakin was alive. There was a cut on his cheek - perhaps the clones shot at him just like they shot at Obi-Wan on Utapau - but he seemed mostly alright.

   The Sith's moves were cold and calculated. It would make a great opposite to Anakin's short temper, but not today. The boy reminded Obi-Wan of a Nexu mother protecting her cubs. He moved and slashed and defended every square feet of space with a skills he never displayed before, but the Sith was still faster. He answered on each of Anakin's blows with two of his own, pushing the young knight closer and closer to the group of younglings. Another vicious slash landed and Anakin managed to shield himself again, his whole body trembling from the effort. 

   The Sith said something, but Obi-Wan couldn't hear. All he knew was the way Anakin's face shifted when the speech was over. He clenched his teeth and braced against another impact, but this time, he missed.

   Obi-Wan could swear that the time stopped when the red lightsaber connected with a flesh. He could almost hear Anakin's howl of pain as the boy crumbled on the floor. The blue lightsaber switched off and flew backwards, ringing as it connected with the floor next to one of the scared younglings.

   The blood could as well be his own blood. There was a nasty gash oozing warm blood all over his side and Obi-Wan couldn't move a muscle, but the holo Anakin pushed the Sith apprentice with Force, the man fell backwards, his lightsaber flying away. Anakin pinned him to the ground and somehow managed to crawl on top of him. His shaking hands grabbed the Sith's neck, squeezing. Obi-Wan couldn't see who was hiding underneath the cape, but Anakin seemed to recognize him all too well.

   The Sith digged his fingers into the boy's wound and used the advantage to roll them over, so he could snake his own hand around Anakin's neck. Obi-Wan could see the boy's eyes widen as he was cut off of the air.

   It took only a moment. Anakin's eyes closed and his hands stopped clawing at the Sith's neck, falling at the boy's sides. Obi-Wan heard himself shout out.

   No! Anakin couldn't be dead. He just.. couldn't. His bright eyed boy, the light of his life couldn't be dead. No. That couldn't be true.

   The Sith let go of him.

   A dark, roaring beast inside of Obi-Wan's chest came to life. He would rip apart the being that dared to take Anakin away from him, cell by cell. It would take a lifetime, but he didn't care. He could feel it calling, the darkness embracing him, filling his mind and fueling his hate.

   Suddenly, the Sith froze. There was a flash of metal flying through the air. Tip of a red lightsaber emerged from the centre of his back and he crumbled down, impaling himself even more.

   That was half an hour ago.

   The next thing Obi-Wan knew was that he was running through the bloodsoaken halls of the Temple with Bail Organa and Master Yoda. He would sell his soul to the dark side if it was willing to give him Anakin. He nearly dislocated his arm when he thrusted the heavy door open against its will.

   The Sith's body laid in the centre of the room, a hole in his back suggesting he was really dead.

   "Master Yoda! Master Kenobi!" The younglings squeaked, but none of them really got up to meet the only two remaining Jedi.

   It was soft, only a whisper among shouts and Bail's rambling, but Obi-Wan could still hear it. His name. It was so weak. "Obi-Wan-"

   "Anakin!"

   Obi-Wan cried out. It was almost impossible to spot the boy when he was occupied by so many younglings. Anakin was lying on the cold floor, his head resting on one of the children's lap while another held its little hands over ugly wound. There was a small pool of blood underneath him, soaking the youngling's light robes, but they didn't seem to mind. He saved them and now they were trying to save him.

   Obi-Wan fell on his knees next to the dying boy. "Oh, Anakin!"

   "Master," Anakin managed a weak smile. His presence in the Force was a soft light glow, dimming with every breath he took.

   Obi-Wan craddled him in his arms, just like every time when he was scared or someone hurt him or when he was foolish enough to get himself hurt. "No, no, no, no, listen to me, boy. You're going to be all right," he stated. He entwined his fingers with Anakin's and locked their gazes to make sure that his stubborn Padawan would listen to him. "I won't let you die. Period. Who would I lecture? Oh, and we're going to talk about fighting Sith lords on your own, young man, right when we get you all patched up."

   "Obi... Wan..," Anakin lifted one of his palms to touch Obi-Wan's face, but he was too weak, his fingers could hardly reach the tip of Obi-Wan's beard. The sky blue eyes got clouded with something dark and then, they closed.

   "No! No, Ani, don't do this to me!" Obi-Wan yelled. He didn't give a fuck about Bail or Yoda. The next natural thing was to bend his head so his mouth rested on Anakin's forehead, whispering sweet nothings. Channeling the living Force was a tricky thing. It could go wrong on both sides, either he took too much of his own or gave too little, but Obi-Wan didn't care. He wouldn't let the only bright thing in his life, the only person he really loved, die. Not in this life and not in any following.

   Soon, his head started spinning and he could feel his body temperature fall, but he couldn't stop right now. The wound started to heal underneath his hand, he could feel the boy's crushed windpipe slowly healing too, but he was still so pale and so still. He whispered Anakin's name, repeated it like a mantra and his only code. His fingers were getting numb. None of them would probably make it out alive tonight.

   Then, suddenly, without any warning, Anakin's eyes shot open and he gasped for the air.

   Obi-Wan cut himself off, his own breath uneven.

   They made it.

   As soon as his eyes met the bluest of blue, he crushed the boy in the tightest hug he could manage without breaking any ribs. Tears rushed down his face, falling on Anakin's cheeks, but he wouldn't let go of him right now. He wouldn't let go of the boy ever.

   He tore Anakin out of the Death's grip.

   The stream of "Anakin, Ani, Anakin," changed into "love you, love you so much, don't ever do that to me again." He didn't care that Yoda had to hear it. The order was nearly wiped out, there was nothing to go back to, except Anakin. Anakin, who was breathing, alive, his fingers curled into Obi-Wan's forearm as he repeated his Master's name.

   Obi-Wan would always choose Anakin, there was no other way. He would descend into the darkness to save his flickering light. They didn't need the order. They could start fresh on their own, somewhere far from the Republic or Empire or whatever comes. Obi-Wan lifted his beloved boy, his long legs making it little bit harder but he eventually figured a way. His own knees were still shaking. Yoda and Bail talked to him, but he didn't listen.

   Anakin's eyes were fixed on his face all the way towards the docks. He was still watching him like if he was Maker himself.

   They would start fresh, Obi-Wan thinks when he steals a ship and a medbot for Anakin. They would start fresh together, somewhere nice, where no one recogizes them and where they can grow old together.

   It would be only him and Anakin. Forever.


End file.
